German Utility Model DE 94 20 291 discloses a housing of a heating and air-conditioning system of a motor vehicle, where two housing parts are connected to one another in a sealing manner along a separating plane using a tongue and groove connection. The tongues and grooves of the housing are designed to latch together. Although a latching connection of this type largely aids assembly, it cannot be effectively used for housings of heating or air-conditioning systems of motor vehicles because connections of this type can be released by straightforward tensile loading.
Accordingly, the housing parts of current heating or air-conditioning systems are screwed to one another or requires spring clips, as described for example in DE 94 20 291. Connections of this type, however, are disadvantageous in that they involve very high outlay and take a considerable amount of time to assemble, consequently increasing costs.